ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Eastern State
' Return to Eastern State' is the tenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason gets an e-mail from a seventh-grade class that wants to know if TAPS will return to the Eastern State Penitentiary. He and Grant agree to return for another investigation. Ron Milione joins the team to use the case as a testing ground for new equipment he has developed for TAPS. After the team arrives, they set up the new equipment and recall the experiences they had here before. Jason remembers seeing black masks running from one hallway to another and in front of a camera. The team also experienced feelings of dread and heaviness, had trouble breathing, felt hair standing on the back of their necks and sensed they were being watched. When Paula and Steve are in the infirmary, Steve gets a high EMF reading, but it's because he was actually hitting the beam of an infrared camera. In Cell Block 12, Grant twice hears whispering sounds from one of the cells, and Dave Tango thinks he hears something walking in one of the rooms. In the solitary confinement chamber, Jason and Grant use one of their Roto-Rooter cameras to see what's down the hole there but realize that it's simply a concrete room. After reviewing the footage of this latest visit to Eastern State, Steve tells Jason and Grant that he didn't find anything. They agree that during this investigation the penitentiary was peaceful; they didn't feel spooked or like they had to look over their shoulders all the time, as they did before. Donna talks with Paula Ogden, a walk-in customer, about problems she and her boyfriend, Colin, have with the new house they bought. They noticed the radio turning on and off when it wasn't plugged in, and when Colin spent the night he woke up with cuts bleeding on his arm. Jason and Grant decide to bring Carl Johnson, a demonologist, with them in case an inhuman (demonic) entity is haunting the house. When the team arrives, Paula shows Jason and Grant a room where a sheet flapped after nails holding it down popped out on their own; a room once used to hide from Indians, from which she and Colin have heard voices and babies crying; and a guest room in which people have heard footsteps walking past. She also notes that Colin's brother saw a woman at a window. In the room where people hid from Indians, Dustin notices that his batteries are dying. Steve explains that spirits drain energy from any source, including batteries, as a way to reveal their presence. As they sit there, Steve feels cold sensations, and both sense a cobweblike brushing on the backs of their necks. While Jason and Grant talk in the living room, they hear a noise and then Jason's flashlight is smacked from his hand and lands several feet away. Grant gets a high EMF reading. Carl says that, initially, he thought this was an inhuman (demonic) haunting, but after the investigation he realized that it was more of a human type of haunting associated with ghosts. After reviewing footage, Steve and Andy play an EVP for Jason and Grant, and Steve talks about the cobwebs he felt on his neck. Jason and Grant tell them about Jason's experience with the flashlight. They conclude that there's paranormal activity in the house. Jason decides to call his friend, John Zaffis, and tell him about the case. John recommends getting a holy person or clergy member to help Paula clear the house. Jason and Grant invite Keith Johnson, a holy man, to meet with Paula. They tell her about their experiences, including the flashlight and the cobweb sensations. They play the EVP for Paula and reveal that it sounds like something is saying her name. Paula agrees to let Keith bless the house. Keith reads Psalm 23, takes a blessed cross to different rooms, and makes the sign of the cross on walls and with holy water on Paula's forehead. Jason and Grant decide that they will continue investigating Paula's case, to see what additional help they can offer her in the future. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes